Miracle
by Lee Suhae
Summary: Semua keajaiban datang kala pengorbanan telah dilakukan . Pilhannya bijak untu Lee Donghae . Main Cast : Lee Donghae , Choi Siwon , Lee Sungmin , anda Kim JongWoon . Sihae ff . [FINAL]
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Miracle (1/?)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main CasT: Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Jongwoon

Main Pair : Sihae

Genre : Romance, sad, boy x boy , brothership

Rated: T

Sumarry : Kisah tentang Lee Donghae . Menyukai seorang namja tampan , yang ternyata juga disukai oleh Hyungnya . Tapi siapa yang akan dipilihnya ?

.

.

.

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Langit senja tengah menghiasi langit cerah hari ini . Dari kejauhan terlihat dua orang namja tengah bermain . Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang sekali . Ceria , menggambarkan bahwa hati mereka sangat bahagia . Sedangkan tak jauh dari keduanya , ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan dua namja tersebut . Dia adalah Lee Sungmin . Namja manis dan baik hati . Dia sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya , harta yang paling beharga dalam hidupnya dan satu-satunya , Lee Donghae . Yah, yang diperhatikannya adalah Lee Donghae bersama tetangga yang selalu bisa ia andalkan , Kim Jongwoon atau Yesung.

Sungmin memperhatikan mereka dengan seulas senyum hangat di wajahnya . Namun kadang, wajahnya berubah sedih , hingga air mata turun setetes membasahi pipi mulusnya yang sedikit chubby .

"Hyung , Min Hyung ", teriak Donghae membuat Sungmin dengan cepat menghapus air matanya .

"Ada apa Hae ?", Sungmin berlari kea rah Donghae yang sudah berada dalam gendongan Yesung .

Donghae tersenyum manis sekali , seperti senyum malaikat , " Ayo pulang , aku lelah Hyung ", ajak Donghae yang dianggukan oleh Sungmin .

"Ne, kajja ", Sungmin tersenyum membalas senyuman hangat dari Yesung , membuat beberapa detik jantungnya tak berdetak . Yah, dia menyukai Yesung sejak dulu . Namun , ia urungkan karena ia takut , kalau Yesung tak menyukainya dan menjauhinya .

"Kau kenapa ?", tanya Yesung heran melihat Sungmin berhenti berjalan .

"Ada apa Sungie Hyung?",tanya Donghae saat merasakan Yesung menghentikan langkahnya .

"Min Hyung kau kenapa ?", raut kekhawatiran Donghae terlihat jelas .Membuat Sungmin yang melihat itu langsung berjalan menghampirinya .

"Ahh, tak apa ", ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus lembut punggung Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , merasakan sentuhan lembut yang dilakukan Hyung tercintanya .

"Kajja",Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya , ia melihat Yesung tersenyum sangat lebar , hingga membuat matanya terlihat seperti lengkungan bulan sabit . Lalu mereka berjalan , namun pandangan Sungmin tak lepas dari jari-jemarinya yang terpaut di jari-jemari Yesung .

' _Tuhan , tolong , biarkan untuk kali ini saja kau mengabulkan do'a ku , biarkan_ _ia jatuh cinta kepadaku_ ', pinta Sungmin dalam hati .

Namun tahukah Sungmin kalau senyum Yesung bukan di karenakan oleh genggaman yang dilakukan oleh Yesung , melainkan karena bisikan Donghae yang mungkin hanya didengar oleh Yesung sendiri .

_´Sungie Hyung, punggungmu hangat , biarkan aku merasakan punggungmu setiap detiknya '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Kyaa , Siwon !", teriak sang namja cantik sambil melempari seseorang yang kini tengah berlari menapaki anak tangga dengan alat-alat make up nya .

"aiish , kau itu namja Hyung , seperti yeoja saja ", cibir Siwon , yang sudah pasti mendapat lemparan maut dari sang kakak , Kim Heechul .

"Bukan urusan mu Kim Siwon !", Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur , mengabaikan tawa membahana dari Siwon .

"Ahh, ada-ada saja ", ujarnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar miliknya .

.

Siwon menidurkan tubuhnya yang cukup indah , tinggi , berisi sesuai dengan porsinya , dan yah sempurna !

Siwon menutup kedua matanya , ia tersenyum . Menampilkan kedua lesung pipi , menambah kesan tampan dari wajahnya .

Ia mendudukan dirinya di pinggir tempat tidur , "Ahh, semoga besok berjalan dengan lancar ", ucapnya pelan .

Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju balkon kamarnya . Memandang keluar kea rah langit . Ribuan bintang terhampar begitu indahnya .

"Sangat indah ciptaanMu ", ujarnya diiringi dengan senyum khasnya , " Beruntungnya aku bisa melihatnya ", gumam Siwon saat melihat bintang jatuh jauh dari atas langit .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Donghae tengah duduk di atas kasur . Baru saja ia selesai mandi yang dibantu oleh Sungmin . Lihat saja , ia masih mengenakan handuk yang hanya melindungi bagian bawahnya .

Sungmin tersenyum , berjalan menghampiri Donghae dengan membawakan baju dan celana di genggaman tangannya .

"Ada apa Hae?", Sungmin berjongkok dihadapan Donghae . Menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang terkepal kuat .

"Mianhae hikksss, mianhaeyo Hyung ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya diselingi isakan pilu darinya . Sungmin tersenyum , walaupun dirinya juga tak bisa menahan tangisnya .

"Tak apa, tak usah minta maaf Hae , tak ada yang salah ", Sungmin memasangkan baju ditubuh Donghae .

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu , selalu membuat susah mu Hyung , hhiikkksss , mianhae", Sungmin memeluk tubuh Donghae dengan sangat erat . Ia usap punggung Donghae dengan lembut . Mencoba menenangkan tangisan Donghae yang mulai terdengar sedikit lebih keras .

Semenjak kepergian Sang Appa dan Eomma beberapa tahun silam , Sungminlah yang selalu menjaga dan melindungi adiknya . Ia yang merawat Donghae semampu yang ia bisa . Dia yang memandikan Donghae, menyuapinya makan , menemaninya tidur , bahkan selalu menemaninya pergi ke taman setiap sorenya . Hingga kini, ia duduk di kelas 3 SMA , sedangkan Donghae tak bersekolah .

Donghae tak bisa melihat . Dia buta ! Dia mengalami kebutaan sejak lahir . Orangtua dan dirinya sudah semaksimal mungkin mencari jalan agar Donghae bisa melihat lagi . Namun tetap saja, Dokter berkata sama . Bahwa kebutaan Donghae permanen , tak ada saraf mata yang Donghae miliki .

Namun Donghae tidaklah sedih atau terluka menerima kenyataan hidup yang sungguh pahit . Dia selalu ceria , selalu tertawa , menebarkan kebahagian disekitarnya . Sungmin pun terus berada disisinya , hingga saat dirinya harus ke sekolah , Donghae pun di ajak serta . Semua murid dan guru sangat sayang terhadapnya , wajar saja bukan , Sungmin telah mengenalkan Donghae sejak 3 tahun lalu .

" Sudahlah, lebih baik kita makan hm, kau mau apa ?",tanya Sungmin saat melihat Donghae telah berhenti menangis .

Donghae tersenyum , " aku tak lapar , aku ingin dirimu Hyung ", Sungmin tersenyum mendengar ungkapan sang adik .

"Manja eoh ", Sungmin mencubit gemas hidung Donghae , membuat Donghae memajukan bibirnya , " Tapi kau sayangkan ?", goda Donghae yang membuat Sungmin tertawa .

"Yah, aku sangat menyayangimu ", Sungmin mengacak rambut brunette Donghae dengan gerakan lembut .

Donghae benar dan sangat manja . Namun tingkah manjanya akan terlihat jika dia berada dengan orang yang begitu dekat dengannya , contohnya Sungmin dan juga Yesung .

.

Kini Sungmin duduk di atas ayunan yang berada disamping rumahnya yang terlihat mungil namun sangat indah untuk dipandang bersama Donghae yang duduk disampingnya .

Donghae menatap wajah Sungmin , dia angkat tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah manis Hyungnya itu . Donghae tersenyum dengan usapan tangannya yang terus bergerak, menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sungmin .

"Hyung", Donghae memiringkan sedikit kepalanya , kedua tangannya pun berhenti di kedua pipi chubby Sungmin , " Pasti wajahmu manis kan ? ", Sungmin memejamkan matanya saat ia melihat mata indah Donghae memerah .

"Hyung , aku .. aku ..", Donghae tak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya . Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk sekedar mengucapkan bahwa dirinya begitu ingin melihat wajah Hyung tercintanya itu .

Sungmin tersenyum , "Mianhae ", hanya satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin . Ia pun membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"Mainhaeyo Hae, hyung tak bisa melakukan hal yang bisa membuatmu bahagia ", Sungmin mengelus lembut rambut Donghae dengan sayang , "Mianhae , mianhae ", Donghae menyembunyikan wajahnya ke dalam dada Sungmin . Ia terisak begitu hebatnya . Hingga bahunya naik-turun , seiring dengan tangisnya semakin nyeri untuk didengar .

Satu yang Donghae inginkan , dia hanya ingin melihat wajah Hyungnya , itu saja ! Walaupun hanya sedetik , ia tak apa .

Apa itu salah ?

Ia tak pernah melihat warna selain hitam di dunia ini , hanya hitam ! Gelap ! Namun apa , Sungmin memberikan warna putih di hati Donghae , mengajarkan Donghae untuk bersikap tulus dalam menerima apapun yang diberikan Tuhan kepadanya , memberikan Donghae warna merah menyala , agar Donghae tahu, bahwa semangat dari diri kita akan membawa diri kita meraih apa yang kita mau , dan Sungmin juga memberikan warna biru untuk hati dan mata Donghae , agar Donghae tahu , walau dia merasa kesunyian dalam gelap itu , tapi Donghae harus sadar , bahwa bukan kesunyian yang Donghae rasakan melainkan sebuah ketenangan .

Donghae memandang sendu wajah Sungmin , walau ia tak bisa melihat namun ia tahu pasti , Hyungnya tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

"Kau tahu Hyung , mulai sejak aku lahir hingga sekarang , kau yang selalu menjagaku , terlebih saat Appa dan Eomma telah tiada , kau yang mengajariku semuanya , mulai saat aku belajar berjalan , belajar menggunakan sendok saat makan , walaupun aku masih tak bisa makan sendiri , hhee ", Donghae tertawa kecil , ia hapus air matanya . Lalu memilih tidur di pundak Sungmin . Ia pun mememluk tubuh Hyungnya dari depan dan belakang , seakan takut kalau Sungmin pergi jauh darinya .

Sungmin tersenyum , ia usap pelan tangan Donghae yang berada di atas perutnya , "Semua aku lakukan karena aku mencintaimu Hae", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya .

Inilah alasannya kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat Sungmin . Dia ingin melihat senyum Sungmin , pasti sangat menawan , pikirnya .

"Hyung , gomawo untuk semuanya , mianhae , aku tak bisa membalas kebaikan dan ketulusan hatimu, namun aku janji , semampuku aku akan membahagiakanmu , aku janji Hyung ", Sungmin terharu mendengar ucapan sang dongsaeng .

Ia dekap kepala Donghae , lalu ia daratkan ciuman di dahi Donghae , "Gomawo , namun , kau tak perlu untuk membahagiakan Hyung , karena ", Sungmin menangkupkan kedua belah pipi Donghae , membuat bibir Donghae maju beberapa centi , Sungmin pun tersenyum kecil melihatnya , " Hadirmu disisi Hyung, itu adalah kebahagian dan keindahan yang pernah Hyung terima , Saranghaeyo ", Donghae mengangguk .

"Nado Miniie Hyungie ", Donghae membalas pelukan yang diberikan Hyungnya . Ia sangat senang sekali mempunyai Hyung seperti Sungmin . Mungkin ini adalah satu alasan kenapa ia tak merasa sedih mengalami kebutaan sepanjang hidupnya kini .

' _aku akan membahagiakanmu Hyung , itu janjiku '_

Seulas senyum kecil diperlihatkan sesosok namja tampan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Sungmin dan Donghae . Ia memegangi jantungnya , sangat cepat berdetak . Mungkin karena melihat sosok yang sangat ia cintai , " Aku rasa perasaanku tak salah , aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu Hae ", Ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Donghae .

Tunggu ?

Yesung mencintai Donghae ?

Sungmin mencintai Yesung ?

Lalu Donghae ?

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tiin Tinn ( Bunyi klakson mobil )

Sungmin keluar dari rumahnya dengan Donghae yang berada dalam genggaman tangannya . Sungmin tersenyum , saat melihat Yesung melambaikan tangannya .

Sungmin merasakan jantungnya berhenti beberapa detik saat melihat Yesung tersenyum , membuat matanya melengkung naik ke atas , seperti lengkungan bola sabit .

"Minnie Hyung , waeyo ?", Donghae menggerakkan tangan Sungmin di tangannya , membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget .

"Oh, eh , tak apa , kajja ", Sungmin menggandeng lengan Donghae untuk mengikuti langkahnya . Donghae tersenyum , walau didalam hatinya ia tengah bertanya-tanya . Ada yang disembunyikan Sungmin darinya . Tapi apa ?

Kini mereka sudah berada didalam mobil Yesung . Ini sudah kebiasaan mereka setiap hari jika berangkat ke sekolah . Yesung selalu menjemput Sungmin untuk pergi bersamanya . Hmh , mungkin lebih tepatnya karena Donghae juga ikut bersama Sungmin .

Yesung menyukai Donghae saat dirinya menempati rumah disebelah Sungmin dulu , sekitar lima tahun yang lalu . Perasaan itu muncul saat dirinya tak sengaja melihat Donghae begitu indahnya meliuk-liukan tubuhnya , mengikuti alunan musik dari ponsel . Sejak saat itulah , ia merasakan ada sesuatu dalam dirinya , yang memaksa dirinya untuk bilang , bahwa dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama .

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya ke samping , mendapati Sungmin yang tengah meremas tangannya sendiri . Lalu Yesung melempar pandang pada kaca spion yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya , ia tersenyum saat dirinya melihat Donghae tengah bernyanyi kecil , mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui i-pad yang diberikan Yesung kepadanya .

"Kau sudah makan ?", Yesung melirik Sungmin yang sepertinya menjadi salah tingkah sendiri . Sungmin mengangguk , lalu menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Yesung , hingga kini mata mereka saling bertatap beberapa detik , sebelum Yesung menolehkan wajahnya kea rah belakang .

"Kau sudah makan Hae ?", Donghae melepaskan earphone yang menyumbat pendengarannya , " Apa kau berbicara sesuatu Sungie Hyung ?",tanya Donghae dengan wajah keheranannya .

Yesung tersenyum , " Apa kau sudah makan ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung, tadi aku dan Miniie Hyung sarapan nasi goring seafood , hmh , sangat enak Hyung , masakan Miniie Hyung memang paling enak , benarkan Miniie Hyung ?", Wajah Donghae terlihat ceria , seakan – akan ia senang mengalami hal itu bersama Hyung terkasihnya .

"Benarkan Miniie Hyung ?",tanya Donghae sekali lagi , saat ia tak mendengar Sungmin membalas pertanyaannya .

Yesung menolehkan wajahnya kea rah Sungmin , dapat ia lihat Sungmin tengah menundukkan wajahnya . Malu . Dia malu , dia kira dialah yang ditanya oleh Yesung , ternyata , adiknya . Sungmin tahu dan sanagt tahu , kalau Yesung begitu perhatian dengan Donghae . Jadi tak mungkin pertanyaan tadi adalah untuknya . Tapi kenapa dengan bodohnya , dia sempat berfikir kalau pertanyaan itu untuknya ? Apa karena lirikan Yesung ,, yang ia kira untuknya ? atau mungkin senyum manis Yesung ? Entahlah . Apa dia kesal ? Marah dengan Donghae ataupun Yesung ? Tidak . Buat apa dia marah ? Tak ada yang salah bukan ? Walaupun jauh di dalam hatinya , ia terluka .

" Minnie Hyung ", panggil Donghae sekali lagi , kali ini Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan berusaha tersenyum , "Oh , ne ", Sungmin mencoba meraih tangan Donghae yang mengambang di udara , tepat di belakang jok yang ia duduki .

"Sekarang kita sudah sampai , kajja kita turun ", Sungmin mengangguk mendengar perkataan Yesung .

"Ada apa dengannya ?', gumam Yesung pelan sambil memerhatikan gerak-gerik Sungmin yang begitu aneh dimatanya .

"Sungie Hyung, kajja ", Donghae berujar kesal , membuat Yesung tersadar akan lamunanya , "Oh , iya , tunggu ", Yesung segera mematikan mesin dan langsung turun .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon berjalan santai menuju kelas barunya . Siwon tersenyum ramah setiap kali ada siswa lain yang menyapa atau sekedar memberi senyuman terbaik mereka

Begitulah Siwon , namja tampan nan ramah dan juga mempunyai sifat yang sangat sopan terhadap siapapun , termasuk yang tak dikenalnya .

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya , saat matanya menangkap sesosok namja manis tengah berjongkok , di pinggir taman sekolah .

Siwon yang penasaranpun , akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghampirinya . Kini Siwon sudah berada dekat namja manis itu .

Siwon memandangi lekat-lekat namja yang berjongkok didepannya , satu alisnya naik , _' sedang apa dia disini ? apa dia tak ikut bela .. jar ?'_

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , saat ia lihat namja di hadapannya kini tak memakai baju sekolah seperti dirinya . Namja itu memakai baju kaos bewarna hitam v-neck , hingga memperlihatkan leher putihnya , lalu memakai celana jeans warna biru malam . Dengan sepatu sport warna putih. Terlihat sangat pas !

.

.

Donghae mengangkat wajahnya saat merasakan ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya , ia tersenyum , " Miniie Hyung , kau tak masuk kelas hm ?", tanya Donghae .

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya , '_Minnie Hyung ?', _Siwon menyentuh pundak Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , membuat Siwon terpaku sejenak akan senyum yang ditorehakan Donghae dibibir sexy nya .

Donghae yang mengira itu Sungmin langsung menerjang tubuh Siwon . Siwon memundurkan langkahnya , terkejut dengan apa yang kini dilakukan oleh namja dihadapannya .

Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya , ia pun menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik Siwon .

'_Sejak kapan Miniie Hyung berganti parfum , dan tubuh Minnie Hyung lebih tinggi dan lebih besar , seperti bukan Minnie Hyung .. Eh bukan ?'_

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya . Wajahnya memucat , selangkah demi selangkah ia memundurkan langkahnya . Tebakannya yang kedua benar, bahwa orang yang ia sangka adalah Hyungnya ternyata bukan , dan orang itu juga bukan Yesung .

"Hm, mianhae , a-aku tak sengaja ", Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya , lalu mencoba memasang senyum terbaiknya . Namun gagal, karena degupan jantungnya berdentum sangat keras dan cepat .

Siwon tersenyum , "ahh, tak apa , aku yang harusnya minta maaf karena mengganggumu ", Siwon berujar ramah . Siwon berjalan mendekati Donghae , ada yang aneh , pikirnya .

Kini wajah Siwon ditundukkan sedikit , Siwon memiringkan kepalanya , mencoba memperhatikan dengan seksama sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya .

Siwon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan mata Donghae . Siwon langsung menurunkan tangannya saat apa yang ia pikirkan itu benar .

Seseorang dihadapannya ini buta !

Kenapa hati Siwon merasa sedih melihat namja manis dihadapannya ini . Entahlah , ia tak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu .

"Hmh, perkenalkan namaku Kim Siwon ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . Kegugupan dan ketakutan yang sempat menyelinap sedikit ke hatinya kini sudah hilang . Dia tahu kalau orang didepannya , Kim Siwon adalah orang baik . Dia dapat merasakan itu .

"Lee Donghae ", Siwon mengangguk . Siwon membuka satu kancing atas baju seragamnya , kenapa tiba-tiba hari menjadi penas .

"Kau sedang apa disini ?",tanya Siwon . Yah , pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan sejak tadi .

Donghae tertawa kecil , membuat Siwon kebingungan .

'_Anak ini selalu ceria ', _pikirnya .

"Aku sedang menunggu Hyungku , dia sekolah disini , ", ujar Donghae . Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya dengan hati-hati , lalu ia meraba sebuah bangku panjang yang berada disampingnya tadi . Siwon yang melihat itu tersenyum . Entah apa yang terjadi , namun sosok Donghae mampu membuatnya hatinya terus saja bergumam , _' Manis dan manis_ ' .

"Oh iya , kau anak baru kah ?",pertanyaan Donghae membuat Siwon tersadar , "Oh ,eh , iya , aku murid baru , astaga ", Siwon menepuk pelan dahinya , "Mianhae, aku harus masuk kelas, tak lucu bukan kalau di hari pertama aku sudah harus dihukum ", Donghae tertawa mendengar peryataan Siwon .

Siwon yang melihat tawa Donghaae yang begitu menggemaskan juga ikut tertawa , "Aku harus pergi , hmh ", Siwon seakan enggan untuk meninggalkan Donghae , namun bukankah dia harus belajar ?

"Yah, belajarlah yang sungguh-sungguh ", Donghae tersenyum manis sambil mengangkat tangannya .

Siwon mengangguk , walau Donghae tak melihat anggukannya itu , "Hmh, semoga nanti kita bertemu lagi ya ", ucap Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya menjauh .

Donghae terdiam , tak membalas perkataan Siwon . Apa ia tak mendengar ? Tentu tidak , malah terdengar begitu jelas .

Siwon berharap dirinya dan Donghae bisa bertemu lagi ! Itulah yang ada dipikiran Donghae , namun, Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya . Saat hati kecilnya berbisik , kalau Donghae merasakan perasaan senang saat bisa berkenalan dengan Siwon .

Donghae tersenyum , "Kim Siwon , Siwon ", Donghae mengeluarkan i-pad dan langsung memasangkan earphone di telinganya , "Hmh, Sungie Hyung ", gumam Donghae saat ia mendengar rekaman lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung khusus untuknya .

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya , saat sepintas nama Siwon melintas dipikirannya .

"Aneh ", gumamnya pelan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Mianhae kalau masih ada typo(S) , malam bgt nih selesainya , jadi yah sudah ngantuk dan males ( penyakit author kumat ), kkk~**

**Please reviewnya nee …. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Miracle (2/?)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main CasT: Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Jongwoon

Main Pair : Sihae

Genre : Romance, sad, boy x boy , brothership

Rated: T

Sumarry : Kisah tentang Lee Donghae . Menyukai seorang namja tampan , yang ternyata juga disukai oleh Hyungnya . Tapi siapa yang akan dipilihnya ?

.

.

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya ,_

_Donghae tersenyum , "Kim Siwon , Siwon ", Donghae mengeluarkan i-pad dan langsung memasangkan earphone di telinganya , "Hmh, Sungie Hyung ", gumam Donghae saat ia mendengar rekaman lagu yang dinyanyikan Yesung khusus untuknya ._

_Donghae mengedikkan bahunya , saat sepintas nama Siwon melintas dipikirannya ._

_"Aneh ", gumamnya pelan ._

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari minggu kali ini tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya . Langit sedikit mendung , namun tidak mematahkan semanga namja manis yang kini tengah berdiri didepan pintunya dengan menggunakan pakaian simple unuk berolahraga . Kaos oblong dan celana pendek sebatas lutut . Sederhana , namun sangat terlihat istimewa bagi namja tampan yang tengah memperhatikan dari kejauhan .

"Hae", Donghae tersenyum saat ia merasakan tubuhnya didekap begitu hangatnya oleh Hyungnya , Sungmin .

"Apa kau lama menunggu hm?",tanyanya yang digelengkan oleh Donghae . Donghae memeluk tubuh Sungmin , " Hyung, aku merasakan hawa dingin yang berbeda pagi ini , apa langit tak berteman denganku kali ini ?",tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar sedih .

Sungmin tersenyum seraya mengelus pipi Donghae , walau Donghae sama sekali tak akan tahu kalau Sungmin tengah memperlebar senyumnya kala ia melihat sosok yang sangat dicintainya menghampirinya .

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi akan hujan , bagaimana kalau hari ini tak usah ke taman , kita kerumah ku saja", Donghae tersenyum mendengarkan ajakan Yesung . Karena dia tahu , dia sangat tahu . Siapa pemilik suara indah itu , pemilik aroma tubuh yang sangat wangi ini . Yesung , seseorang yang sangat ia cintai , seseorang yang selalu masuk kedalam mimpinya , walau ia tak tahu bagaimana rupa dari Yesung . Namun satu yang diketahuinya , bahwa Yesung mempunyai wajah yang sangat tampan .

Tunggu , Donghae mencintai Yesung ? Lalu Sungmin ?

"Min , bisakah aku meminjam Hae sebentar ?",tanya Yesung kepada Sungmin yang masih terus memandangi genggaman Yesung di jari-jemari Dongsaengnya .

"Sungmin ?"

"huh?"

Yesung tersenyum , membuat hati Sungmin seakan memanas, bukan hanya hatinya saja , melainkan matanya . Ia tak sanggup untuk menahan tangisnya , tapi ia tak boleh menangis disini . Yesung tak boleh tahu kalau dia tengah terluka sekarang . Tak boleh .

'_Dia hanya inginkan Donghae , tanpa aku '_

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya terpaksa, "Ne, kau boleh membawanya , tapi awas kalau dia sampai lecet hm", goda Sungmin yang sukses membuat Yesung tertawa kecil , "Tentu, tentu , karna aku kan menyayanginya, tak mungkin membuatnya terluka ", Sungmin menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar ucapan terakhir Yesung yang membuat seketika hatinya hancur .

"Hyung, aku kerumah Sungie Hyung dulu hm", pamit Donghae yang tentu saja diabaikan oleh Sungmin . Sungmin masih dalam pikirannya sendiri .

'_Aku bodoh, aku bodoh , KAU BODOH LEE SUNGMIN',_teriaknya dalam hati . Yesung yang melihat sorot mata kesedihan dan gurat kekecewaan dari mata dan wajah Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas . Pandangannya kini terfokus pada namja manis yang kini semakin mempererat genggaman tangannya , dan memperlebar senyumannya .

"Naiklah", pinta Yesung lembut . Dengan hati-hati Donghae meraba-raba punggung Yesung . Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya seakan berpacu dengan cepat . Ini bukan pertama kalinya Yesung menggendong dirinya , namun jujur saja ia merasakan kegugupan yang luar biasa . Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi ?

"Bye Hyung", Sungmin tersenyum pahit melihatnya . Ia mengangkat tangannya saat melihat Yesung menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya .

Setetes air matanya jatuh , bergulir turun membasahi pipi mulusnya . Ia mencengkeram dadanya dengan kuat , saat merasakan jantungnya benar-benar sakit saat ini .

Dia berlari kedalam rumahnya . Berlari sebelum ada yang melihatnya menangis dengan pilu .

Dia bodoh , dia mencoba menutup matanya !

Dia tahu, teramat tahu , kalau Yesung , seseorang yang sangat dicintainya , mencintai adiknya sendiri . Namun , apa salahnya jika mengharap ? Tak salah bukan ?

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Bagaimana rasanya , apa enak?", tanya Yesung sambil memperhatikan raut wajah Donghae saat mencicipi hasil masakannya . Masakan yang baru pertama kali ia mencobanya , yah , tak terlalu mewah , hanya semangkok sup tulang iga .

Donghae menutup matanya sejenak , lalu tersenyum sangat indahnya , membuat Yesung tersenyum melihatnya . Setidaknya masakan yang ia pelajari malam tadi dengan Eommanya tak sia-sia .

"Bagaimana?", tanya Yesung lagi, saat Donghae masih dan terus mengembangkan senyuman manisnya .

Donghae mengangkat tangannya , lalu dengan cepat Yesung menangkapnya dan ia bawa untuk menyentuh pipinya yang chubby itu .

Kini Donghae dapat merasakan kulit halus milik seseorang yang sangat teramat ia cintai . Donghae mencintai Yesung sejak lama . Awalnya rasa suka itu hanya sebatas Dongsaeng dan Hyung . Namun lama-kelamaan rasa itu semakin memudar , tergantikan oleh perasaan yang lain . Perasaan cinta yang semakin menguat . Perasaan rindu yang semakin mendera , Donghae sadar , rasa suka , sayang , rindu dan cinta yang ia berikan ke Sungmin , berbeda dengan apa yang ia berikan ke Yesung .

Ia telah jatuh hati saat pertama kali mendengar suara hangatnya yang bisa membuat jantung Doghae berhenti berdetak sejenak ,

"Hyung , masakanmu sangat enak , gomawo", Yesung tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Donghae yang benar-benar membuat hatinya seakan melayang saat ini .

Pujian kecil, yang bisa membuat ia benar-benar hatinya dipenuhi oleh bunga-bungan sakura .

Yesung mengajak Donghae berdiri , menggenggam erat jari-jemari lentik Donghae . Ia usap rambut coklat milik Donghae . Donghae tersenyum , sambil memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan halus dan lembut bibir orang yang dicintainya itu, di permukaan kulit keningnya .

Yesungpun memejamkan matanya . Walau hanya kecupan yang ia berikan di kening Donghae, sudah membuat hatinya bahagia . Ia senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan .

Setidaknya cintanya akan terbalas bukan ?

Tanpa disadari Yesung , Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya . Hanya setetes , namun menyiratkan sejuta kata dan do'a disana .

"Kau mau mendengarkan Hyung bernyanyi?", Donghae mengangguk antusias menjawabnya . Yesung tersenyum dan karena terlalu senangnya , ia membawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya .

"Hyung, aku tak bisa bernafas", ucap pelan Donghae . Yesung yang tersadar akan pelukannya yang terlalu kuat akhirnya dengan perasaan kasihan dan tidak ikhlas melepaskan pelukan itu .

Yesung tersenyum , walau senyumannya hanya bisa dilihat oleh mata hati Donghae .

"Kajja, kita ke kamar ", Yesung memeluk punggug Donghae, dan menuntunnya berjalan mengikuti langkahnya .

"Appa dan Eomma mana Hyung ?",tanya Donghae saat ia baru ingat bahwa saat ia menginjakkan kakinya dirumah Yesung , ia tak mendengar suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan oleh kedua orang tua Yesung . Dan , panggilan Appa dan Eomma sudah menjadi kebiasaan Donghae sejak dulu . Yesung adalah tetangga Donghae sejak 5 tahun silam . Dan saat itulah ia merasakan bahwa ada getaran cinta yang tercipta saat medengarkan suara indah milik Yesung .

Suara yang mampu membuat hatinya tersenyum , mampu memberikan cahaya untuk mata gelapnya .

"Appa dan Eomma sudah keluar , katanya ingin ke makam Halmoeni ", Donghae hanya ber-oh ria menjawabnya .

**Lee Suhae::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::**

Siwon tengah asyik menonton siaran telivisi , menghiraukan sang Hyung yang tengah berfacial ria . Sesekali Siwon melirik , kadang ia tersenyum sendiri saat melihat tingkah Hyungnya yang diluar batas kenormalan .

"Heii, kenapa kau ganti saluran televisinya Siwon-ah",bentak Heechul . Siwon menaikan satu alisnya , "Bagaimana kau tahu aku mengganti saluran Hyung ? bukankah kau tak lihat ?",tanya Siwon sambil memperhatikan wajah Hyungnya yang bewarna hitam pekat . Yah, Hyungnya tengah menggunakan masker wajah – lumpur , dan kedua matanya juga tak lepas dari kedua belah timun yang dipotong tipis-tipis .

"Aku bisa mendengar , kau kira aku tuli eoh ! biar mataku tertutup oleh timun ini ", tunjuk Heechul si namja cantik pada kedua matanya , " aku masih bisa merasakan dan mendengarkan ", Siwon terhenyak mendengar penuturan sang Hyung . Ia tersenyum kecil saat kejadian kemarin sore terlintas di pikirannya .

Flashback on ,

_Siwon tengah terduduk dibangku taman . Entah kenapa ia jadi ingin melihat matahari terbenam , karena memang tempat yang sekarang ia duduki ini adalah tempat yang sangat tepat untuk menyaksikan sang penguasa siang kembali ke peraduannya ._

_Siwon tersenyum sangat lebar , menampilkan sederet gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi dan kedua lesung pipinya . Ia memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan lembut angin sore yang menyapanya ._

_Ia membuka matanya , dan menolehkan wajahnya kea rah samping , tepat pada itulah , ia melihat sesosok namja manis tengah berjalan dengan sangat dan teramat hati-hati . Siwon tersenyum melihatnya . Namun entah kenapa , tubuhnya seakan menolak dirinya ingin beranjak ._

_Tiba saatnya ia berlari dan mendekap tubuh namja manis itu yang hampir saja terjatuh akibat ia tanpa sengaja menendang sebuah gundukan tanah , bekas anak-anak kecil bermain . Mungkin karena ia tak melihat atau karena ia memang tak bisa melihat ._

_Siwon mendekap tubuhnya , dengan sangat erat . Hingga wajah mereka bertemu . Siwon memandang wajah manis itu tanpa kedip , seakan takut melewatkan walau hanya satu detik keindahan yang melebihi keindahan apapun didunia ini . Namun sayang, tatapan hangat itu tak terbalaskan . Tatapan kosong dan tanpa cahaya , tapi Siwon tak sedih , karena namja manis itu tersenyum begitu indahnya ._

"_Kau sendirian ?", pertanyaan bodoh yang terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Siwon . Mungkin dirinya terlalu gugup, jika harus duduk bersampingan dengan namja manis yang tak henti-hentinya menebar senyum indahnya._

_Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , aku bersama Hyungku dan juga Yesung Hyung ", jawabnya dengan nada lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandagannya pada matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tergelincir ._

_Siwon menaikan satu alisnya . "Lalu kemana mereka ? kenapa kau berjalan sendirian ? itu akan sangat membahayakanmu !", raut kekhawatiran tergambar jelas diwajah tampan Siwon . Ia takut kalau Donghae kenapa-kenapa , dia tak mau hal buruk terjadi dengan Donghae ._

_Kenapa Siwon begitu pedulinya dengan Donghae ? Yah, sudah dibilangkan bukan , kalau Siwon telah jatuh cinta . Dan harapan untuk bisa bertemu dengan namja manis ini bisa terwujud ._

_Donghae tertawa kecil , "Kau tahu , aku hafal tempat ini , jalan ini , bangku ini, walau aku tadi sempat terjatuh , hehe, gomawoyo hm ", ujar Donghae ceria , " kau bisa lihat , tepat dihadapanku ada sebuah pohon yang berdaun sangat lebat , lalu tak jauh dari pohon tersebut ada sebuah patung , dan disamping patung itu ada sebuah kolam ikan ", Siwon mengangguk pelan dengan mata yang terus terfokus pada mata hitam pekat milik Donghae ._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu dengan semua ini ?", akhirnya Siwon bertanya mengeluarkan isi hatinya saat ini ._

_Donghae tersenyum , "Aku sudah sering ke tempat ini , hampir 6 tahun , bagaimana aku tidak hafal , walaupun tempat ini sudah direnovasi hampir ratusan kali , Hyungku selalu mengingatkanku dan memberitahuku segala hal , contohnya ini , bangku ini bewarna birukan ?", Siwon langsung memperhatikan bangku yang ia duduki ._

_Jujur, ia tak sempat memperhatikan , warna apa bangku yang tengah ia duduki saat ini ._

_Siwon tersenyum, "Kau hebat ", puji Siwon , Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Bukan aku , namun Hyungku , aku takkan bisa mengetahui apa yang ingin ku ketahui kalau bukan Hyungku yang memberitahuku ", Siwon merasa senang mendengarkan celoteh beharga yang dilontarkan Donghae ._

_Siwon terus memandangi wajah Donghae , Donghae tersenyum , "Kau sangat tampan ", gumam Donghae pelan , namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon ._

_Siwon menggaruk dagunya , _"Apa katamu tadi ?",tanya Siwon untuk memastikan .

_Donghae menolehkan wajahnya , kini wajah mereka saling bertemu , "Kau sangat tampan , sangat tampan , dan senyummu , sangat istimewa", Siwon tersenyum mendengarnya . Hatinya merasa senang , padahal ini bukan pujian pertama yang ia dengar , ia sering mendengar pujian ini hampir setiap harinya , namun kali ini , pujian yang di ucapkan Doghae adalah pujian yang terbaik yang pernah ia dengar ._

_Donghae tersenyum sangat manis , lalu mengarahkan kembali arah tatapannya pada arah depannya . Mungkin , beberapa menit lagi , matahari akan benar-benar menghilang ._

"_Bagaimana kau tahu ? kau tak bisa melihat ku ?",selidik Siwon yang membuat Donghae lagi-lagi tertawa ._

"_Walau aku buta , aku masih bisa melihatmu melalui ini ", ucapnya sambil menyentuh dadanya dan jangan lupa senyum malaikat yang mengirinya ._

_Siwon terpaku sesaat , ini bukan mimpi bukan ? ini bukan hanya imajinasi ku saja kan ?_

_Senyum itu , senyum yang manis ._

_Siwon tersenyum dan ikut menikmati pemadangan yang begitu indah terhampar begitu jauh di atas langit sana . Burung-burung kecil berterbangan dan memperiuh dengan kicauan khasnya ._

"_Mianhaeyo sebelumnya , hmh, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya ?",tanya Siwon hati-hati. Mengingat hubungan mereka yang hanya sebatas teman dan baru bertemu dua kali ini ._

_Donghae mengangguk , "Jika aku tahu, akan ku jawab", jawabnya pelan . Ia mengertakan jaket yang ia kenakan , membuat Siwon serasa ingin mendekapnya , seperti pertama kali mereka bertemu .Tapi ia urungkan , ia tak berhak melakukan itu ._

"_hmh , apa sebabnya kau mengalami kebutaan ?", Siwon meneguk salivanya dengan usah payah . Dia sebenarnya tak berhak mengetahui hal pribadi seseorang dan padahal dia bukan orang yang suka mengurusi hal orang lain . Namun berbeda dengan Donghae , dia serasa ingin tahu hal apapun yang menyangkut dengan Donghae ._

_Penasaran, mungkin . Namun sepertinya lebih dari itu ._

"_Jika kau tak menjawab taka pa , ak-"_

"_Kebutaanku tak ada sebabnya , aku begini memang sejak lahir , namun sedikitpun aku tak menyesal mengalami hal yang menurut orang lain adalah kekurangan tapi ini keistimewaan untukku ", Siwon hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Donghae . Sebenarnya ia ingin menghentikan aksi keingin tahuannya , namun dengan cepat Donghae memotong ucapannya ._

_Bukankah Donghae tak keberatan ?_

"_Lalu , apa kau tak merasa sedih atau merasa ada yang kurang?",tanya Siwon , Donghae tersenyum dan berusaha mengulas senyum terbaiknya ._

"_Jujur, aku sedih , aku sedih karena , karena ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , hatinya seakan tak kuasa menahan apa yang selama ini dipendamnya . _

_Siwon yang melihat hal itu, dengan cepat menghapus setetes buliran air bening yang jatuh dari mata Donghae, mengalir dan membasahi pipi mulusnya dengan usapan lembut ibu jarinya ._

"_Mianhae, jika kau tak ingin menceritakannya tak apa , aku minta maaf", sesal Siwon . Bukankah akibat rasa penasarannya , Donghae menangis ?_

_Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Aniya , aku tak apa , aku ingin menceritakannya kepadamu , aku ingin kau dan semua orang tahu , bahwa aku sangat kuat dan tak terpukul dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini ",ucap Donghae diiringi dengan senyumannya ._

_Donghae menghela nafas , " Ada beberapa hal yang membuatku sedih menerima kenyataan ini , pertama aku sama sekali tak tahu , bagaimana wajah orangtuaku , hingga mereka akhirya meninggal karena kecelakaan , saat itu aku berumur 4 tahun dan Hyungku berumur 7 tahun ", Donghae menyeka air matanya sendiri , saat tiba-tiba air matanya itu ingin sekali keluar . Siwon pun memilih diam , walau matanya sudah memerah menahan tangis . Dan jangan lupakan hatinya yang bergemuruh ._

"_Aku tak bisa melihat wajah Hyungku, aku sangat ingin melihat wajahnya , melebihi keinginanku untuk melihat dunia yang indah ini , dan aku tahu ,betapa inginnya aku melihat kunang-kunang ", Donghae tertawa kecil , membuat Siwon tersenyum ._

"_Dan kau tahu , kenapa aku bisa kuat mejalani hidupku ini ?", tanya Donghae , Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya , walau sekali lagi , Donghae tak bisa melihat itu ._

"_Semua karna Hyungku ", ucap Donghae , "dan Yesung Hyung", lanjutnya dalam hati._

_Siwon menjatuhkan air matanya , cerita kecil Donghae benar-benar membuat hatinya terketuk dan terharu ._

"_Kadang semua orang menganggap suatu kecacatan fisik adalah kekurangan , aku rasa pernyataan mereka salah , dan aku rasa merekalah yang cacat karena tidak tahu kenyataannya ", Donghae kembali menjatuhkan air matanya , namun ia sama sekali tak berniat menghapusnya . Ia biarkan air mata itu terus turun, hingga menetes membasahi kerah jaketnya ._

_Siwonpun hanya diam , ia tak ingin menghapus air mata itu . Karena itu akan menjadi gangguan , ia tahu kalau Donghae tengah meredam emosinya ._

"_Mereka pikir kami buta , kami kehilangan arah ? tidak , kami mempunyai insting yang kuat , kami tahu kemana seharusnya kami melangkahkan kaki , dan tahukah mereka , bahwa kami , kami sangat bersyukur memiliki keistimewaan ini", ucapnya dengan susah payah , karena memang ia menahan agar tangisannya tak semakin dalam ._

_Donghae menutup matanya dengan satu telapak tangannya , " Disaat mata ini tak bisa menampakkan cahaya , kami beruntung , kami tidak pernah melihat hal-hal yang buruk , hal-hal yang tidak pantas untuk ditunjukkan, tak perlu melihat keadaan dunia yang sebenarnya ", Donghaepun mengalihkan tangannya , menutup kedua telinganya , "saudara-saudaraku yang tak bisa mendengar , betapa beruntungnya mereka , tak pernah mendengar kata-kata buruk yang terlontar begitu kejam dari orang lain , tak perlu mendengar cacian , hinaan , dan makian , bentakan yang benar-benar membuat hati terluka ", Donghae menurunkan tangannya , menutup mulutnya , namun sedetik kemudian ia renggangkan , " Betapa beruntungnya saudara-saudaraku yang tak bisa berbicara , mereka takkan pernah mengatai orang bodoh, sial , mengumpat", Donghae merentangkan tangannya , "saudara-saudaraku yang tak mempunyai kedua tangan , betapa beruntungnya mereka , mereka tak pernah mencuri , melakukan hal-hal jahil dengan tangan-tangan mereka ", Donghae menghentakan kakinya , " dan betapa beruntungnya saudara-saudaraku yang tak mempunyai kaki , mereka tak pernah membuat orang untuk tunduk kepadanya , tapi kenapa mereka yang mempunyai fisik lengkap seakan tak mensyukuri nikmat tersebut , mereka menyia-nyiakannya ?", Siwon terenyuh mendengar penuturan Donghae ._

_Sangat benar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Donghae . Bukankah kita diciptakan dengan fisik yang sempurna , namun kita menyalahgunakannya !_

_Tapi, bukankah kesempurnaan fisik tak akan berguna jika tidak diimbangi dengan kesempurnaan hati ? biarpun mereka yang mempunyai ' keistimewaan ' namun hati mereka melengkapi ' keistimewaan' dengan sikap tulus dan menerima , membuat ' keistimewaan ' itu benar-benar sempurna ._

Flashback off

.

.

Heechul mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah Siwon , "Siwon-ah, Siwon-ah ", Siwon terkejut saat ia merasakan sebuah tepukan dipundaknya .

"Eh, oh Hyung ", tanggapnya gugup . Heechul menyipitkan matanya , mencium aroma lain dari raut wajah Siwon .

"Kau menangis ?"

"Aku menangis ya ?",tanya Siwon balik dan mulai mengusap-usap wajahnya .

Heechul memutar bola matanya malas, lalu bangkit dari sofa "Ku tunggu kau dikamarku , dan ceritakan apa yang kau pikirkan ", Siwon menutup matanya , dan merebahkan kepalanya pada bantalan sofa , "Donghae, kenapa kau begitu berharga untukku , dan bisakah aku menjadi matamu ", gumamnya , ia pun tersenyum kala mengingat wajah manis Donghae dan senyum malaikat Donghae yang begitu sayang jika dilewatkan .

**Lee Suhae ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Life couldn't get better**

**Nan nol pume ango nara**

**Purun darul hyanghe nara**

**Jamdun noui ib machul koya**

**Life couldn't get better**

**Noui mame munul yoro jwo**

**Gude ne sonul jabayo**

**Life couldn't get better**

Donghae bertepuk tangan saat mendengar lantunan merdu dari Yesung . Yesung tersenyum menanggapi sanjungan yang diberikan oleh Donghae , ia taruh gitar yang ia gunakan untuk mengiringi suara indahnya tadi.

Ia bawa Donghae kedalam pelukannya , awalnya Donghae terkejut mendapat perlakuan mendadak dari Yesung . Namun saat dengan lembut Yesung mengusap punggungnya membuat Donghae tersenyum .

"Hae", Donghae bergumam menjawabnya . Yesung mempererat pelukannya , membuat Donghae menaikan kedua tangannya . Memeluk erat pinggang Yesung .

"Sebenarnya aku sangat mencintaimu Hae, perasaan ini sudah lama aku pendam , ingatkah waktu pertama kaliya kau bertemu dengan ku ?", Donghae mengangguk menjawabnya .

Tak mungkin Donghae melupakan begitu saja . Kenangan manis itu masih akan terus melekat dihatinya . Walau ia tak melihat apa yang terjadi saat itu , namun ia tahu , seseorang yang berada tepat dibawahnya , adalah orang yang bisa membuat hatinya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat .

Waktu sore itu, Donghae berjalan sendiri untuk menuju taman yang dibilang tak dekat dari rumahnya . Meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berkutat dengan kelinci peliharaanya .

Dengan langkah yang ragu-ragu, Donghae melangkahkan kaki tanpa adanya gangguan . Hingga kejadian itu terjadi . Tubuh Donghae terhempas ke belakang, akibat tubrukan yang cukup keras dari seseorang yang menabraknya .

Disitulah mereka bertemu , pandangan pertama yang sangat berkesan untuk Yesung . Dan sentuhan yang berharga untuk Donghae .

"Hae, saranghaeyo, jeongmal saranghaeyo ", Yesung mengecup kening Donghae , membuat Donghae tersenyum riang menerimanya .

"Apa kau mencintaiku ?",tanya Yesung , Donghae mengangguk , "Hmh , aku memang mencintaimu Hyung, sejak lama , aku memang sudah jatuh cinta padamu ", jawab Donghae malu-malu. Yesung yang terlalu gemas , akhirya mencubit pipi Donghae yang tengah merah merona .

"Hae", Yesung membelai rambut coklat Donghae , "Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku ?", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya , "Ak-"

Tokk tokk

Yesung bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri pintu kamarnya , "Eomma",sapanya saat melihat seorang yeoja cantik tengah tersenyum manis ke arahnya .

"Eh ada Donghae", Eomma Yesung langsung masuk ke kamar Yesung , sebelumnya menyingkir sang anak yang menghalangi jalannya .

"Kau sudah lama tak main kesini , Eomma sangat merindukanmu ", Donghae tersenyum sambil menikmati usapan lembut dikepalanya .

"Ada Donghae aku dilupakan , dasar !", Sungut Yesung saat melihat sang Eomma memeluk Donghae dengan begitu erat dan mengecup pipi Donghae berkali-kali .

Namun beberapa detik berlalu ia tersenyum , ia menggaruk kepalanya .

"Ahh, nanti saja , lagipula aku sudah tahu sisi hatinya ", gumamnya pelan dan meninggalkan sang Eomma dan Donghae dikamarnya .

Dia melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga , lagi-lagi ia tersenyum . Bahagia dengan ungkapan Donghae mengenai isi hatinya , setidaknya cintanya terbalaskan . Ia menghentikan langkahnya , saat ia teringat kalau Donghae belum memberikan jawabannya .

"Nanti sajalah", ujarnya .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hujan semakin deras untuk turun . Membasahi tanah yang hampir tiga hari ini tidak tersentuh oleh air dari langit .

Sesosok namja manis tengah terduduk lesu . Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu . Hampir dua jam ia dalam posisi itu . Menangis .

"Hikks, kau bodoh Lee Sungmin , kau bodoh ", Sungmin memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri , "Kau terlalu percaya diri , kau memalukan Sungmin , kau sangat bodoh , hhiikkss, hhikkss", Sungmin memperkeras tangisannya . Ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya .

Kenapa bukan dia yang dicintai Yesung, kenapa harus adiknya ? Kenapa ?

"Hiikkkss, Yesung, hhiikkss, kau tahu , aku sangat mencintaimu , jeongmal saranghaeyo, hiikkss, JEONGMAL SARANGHAEYO YESUNG ", teriak Sungmin menggema beriringan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar .

Sungmin tak perlu takut kalau aksinya ini akan diketahui oleh Donghae . Karena dia tahu, Donghae tak mungkin pulang sekarang , apalagi dia sempat melihat Donghae pergi bersama Yesung dan kedua orangtuanya .

Hal itu semakin membuat hatinya sakit . Ia memukul-mukul dadanya dengan sangat keras , "Hentikan rasa sakit ini Sungmin , hentikan , biarkan Hae behagia , biarkan hhiikkss Hae bahagia ", lirih Sungmin . Ia sungguh tak sanggup menahan gejolak ini . Kecewa dan sedih .

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tak mungkin , aku tak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta ini, tak mudah , hhiikkkss, bagaimana Tuhan ,hiikkss, kenapa kau biarkan aku jatuh cinta dengannya , hhikkksss", Sungmin menarik lututnya dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya .

.

.

.

Donghae terduduk tepat didepan pintu kamar Sungmin . Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kuat . Takut kalau Sungmin mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah pulang .

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Hikkkss, Min Hyung, mianhaeyo, hhiikksss, hhikkkssss", tangis tertahan Donghae . Air matanya terus saja mengalir .

Hatinya sakit . Siapa yang akan dipilihnya ? Kebahagian dirinya , kebahagian Yesung atau Hyungnya ?

Kebahagian Yesung tentu kebahagiannya , kebahagian Sungmin ? Yesung tak mencintainya !

"Hikkkss, mianhaeyo Hyung , hhikkkssss"

.

.

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: tbc ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 2 . Padahal mau twooshoot , eh gk jadi …#selalu**

**Please reviewnya eoh ^^**

**Lullu20: yah hae emang mempunyai pesona yang sangat amat kuat , cinta segi 5 sama author … hhhhiiiii**

**Augesteca: threeshoot kayanya , heheheh , bener" sulit ****

**Noaiy: mau gimana lagi , kan pagi sampai sore saya kerja , hmh , ini saja selesai jam 01.23 … Yeah, Sihae :D**

**Casanova indah: nih sudah lanjutt , jangan dikasihani hae, ntr hae marah looo …**

**Kim Haemi: sudah lanjut, gamsa^^**

**BornFreeHae: eyang suburnya mana ? eh ? hmh, angelnya masih tertidur, jadi tunggu bangun aja yah , sekitar semingguan , kkkk~ , **

**Arumfishy: nih sudh lnjut , Hae cinta Yesung :X … **

**Dew'yellow: nih suda lanjut, gamsa ^^'**

**Nnaglow: iya , sebenarnya kk juga gk tega , ^^ terus dibaca hmh ,**

**Arum Junie: yeah , bukan hanya menggoda, tapi juga bikin merangs*** , hihihihi**

**KittYoongFishae: nih sudah lanjut , ^^**

**Cutefish: tidak, dia cinta sama Yeye ..**

**Aulia: *.^ , nih sudah lanjut , gamsa^^**

**NRL LOVE FISHY: yah , pairingnya Sihae :D**

**Haelfishy: iya , betul , author juga ikutan pusing .**

**Hitomi: nih sudah lanjut, walau taka sap :D**

**Tiaraputri16: SIHAE FF , :D**

**Yulika: ammmmiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn**

**Shetea: iya , ortu mereka sudah meninggal, Min kan bersekolah kelas 3 .**

**.**

**Akhir kata author mengucapkan , gamsahamnida buat para readers yang sudah me'review ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: Miracle (3/3)

Author: Lee Suhae

Main CasT: Lee Donghae

Lee Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Kim Jongwoon

Main Pair : Sihae

Genre : Romance, sad, boy x boy , brothership

Rated: T

Sumarry : Kisah tentang Lee Donghae . Menyukai seorang namja tampan , yang ternyata juga disukai oleh Hyungnya . Tapi siapa yang akan dipilihnya ?

.

.

**Lee Suhae:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Sebelumnya , _

_Donghae terduduk tepat didepan pintu kamar Sungmin . Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kuat . Takut kalau Sungmin mengetahui kalau dirinya sudah pulang ._

_Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Hikkkss, Min Hyung, mianhaeyo, hhiikksss, hhikkkssss", tangis tertahan Donghae . Air matanya terus saja mengalir ._

_Hatinya sakit . Siapa yang akan dipilihnya ? Kebahagian dirinya , kebahagian Yesung atau Hyungnya ?_

_Kebahagian Yesung tentu kebahagiannya , kebahagian Sungmin ? Yesung tak mencintainya !_

"_Hikkkss, mianhaeyo Hyung , hhikkkssss"_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Hari ini terasa hampa untuk seorang Lee Donghae . Sejak semalam dirinya tak bersemangat untuk keluar kamar . Dia memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya menikmati sentuhan angin yang terus saja menyapa kulit putihnya .

Ia berdiri , memandang entah kemana . Tak ada cahaya dan juga pikirannya kosong . Perlahan , air matanya turun . Mengingat suatu ' hal ' yang ia dengar kemarin sore . Pernyataan yang membuat dirinya merasa bingung akan pilihan hatinya . Kemanakah dirinya melangkah ?

Donghae menghapus air matanya dengan cepat , saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat . Ia bisa merasakan aroma tubuh dari seseorang yang memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut .

"Kenapa kau belum siap ? ", tanya Sungmin heran sambil memperhatikan piyama yang masih melekat ditubuh Donghae .

Sungmin membawa Donghae duduk ditepi ranjang , lalu mulai membuka kancing piyama Donghae , "Kenapa kau tak bilang jika ingin mandi bersamaku ?",tanya Sungmin sambil menaruh piyama Donghae bergambar – ikan – ke samping duduknya .

Donghae tersenyum , "Aku bisa mandi sendiri Hyung ", jawab Donghae pelan . Sungmin mengacak rambut Donghae , "Lalu ? kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum juga mandi ? ini sudah jam 7 Hae ", ujar Sungmin sambil mengelus pipi Donghae . Yah, Sungmin selalu mengajak Donghae ke Sekolah bukan ?

Donghae berusaha tersenyum , namun gagal . Kini air mata perlahan turun , membasahi pipi mulusnya .

"Uljimma Hae , kenapa kau menangis eoh ? Apa kau sakit ?",tanya Sungmin sambil meraba-raba wajah Donghae dengan usapan hangatnya . Donghae menggeleng , lalu ia sentuh tangan Sungmin yang ada di atas wajahnya , "Aku , aku mencintai Hyuung, mianhae kalau aku telah menyakitimu , mianhae ", Donghae sudah tak sanggup menahan derai air matanya .

Sungmin adalah salah satu alasan kenapa dirinya bisa bertahan hingga saat ini . Lalu Yesung yang mencintai dirinya dan juga sebaliknya , membuatnya merasa bersalah . Bersalah , karean Sungmin juga mencintai Yesung .

Sungmin menitikan setetes air mata , ia usap air mata Donghae dan membiarkan air matanya jatuh begitu saja .

"Kau tak pernah menyakitiku Hae, sungguh ", Sungmin membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukan hangatnya , "Kau tahu , aku sangat mencintaimu dan aku rasa melebihi cinta Appa dan Eomma kepada mu ", Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya .

Apa yang harus dilakukan oleh Donghae ?

Sungmin mencium kening Donghae , "Jangan sedih lagi , aku akan terluka melihatmu seperti itu , dan ingat kau tak pernah menyakiti ku, kau adik tersayangku ", ujar Sungmin menjelaskan .

"Sekarang kau mandi eoh ?", Donghae mengangguk , "Ne Hyung ", jawabnya .

Donghae dengan bantuan Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar mandi . Sungmin tidak membantu banyak , ia hanya menggenggam erat tangan Donghae . Donghae tidak mau diperlakukan seperti orang buta pada umunya .

Sungmin menjatuhkan air matanya terus dan terus , tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae tentunya . Ia pun sengaja menahan isak tangisnya . Hingga membuat dadanya terasa sakit dan sesak karena harus menahan emosi yang begitu besar .

'_Kau tak pernah menyakitiku, akulah yang tak tahu diri , mianhae '_

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya riang menuju sekolah barunya . Entah kenapa ia enggan menggunakan mobil pada hari ini .

Jarak rumah dengan sekolah cukup jauh , namun itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Siwon sepertinya . Siwon menghentikan langkahnya kala ia melewati sebuah taman . Taman yang beberapa ini selalu dikunjunginya . Taman yang mempunyai makna khusus untuknya .

"Donghae , Donghae , Donghaae ", ucapnya berulang-ulang kali saat wajah manis Donghae terlintas di otaknya .

Siwon tersenyum , dan berjalan menuju ke dalam taman . Angin sepertinya membawa dirinya untuk lebih menikmati udara yang cukup segar pagi hari ini .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Selama perjalan menuju ke sekolah , tak henti-hentinya Yesung tersenyum manis sambil melirik Donghae yang duduk disampinya . Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam , sambil mendengarkan alunan musik dari i-pad miliknya . Sebenarnya, Donghae tak mendengarkan lagu , melainkan dia tengah berpikir bagaimana cara menyatukan Yesung dengan Sungmin . Memikirkan hal itu membuatnya sedih .

Sungmin yang melihat itu hanya menutup wajahnya dengan cara membaca buku . Tanpa diketahui oleh Yesung dan juga Donghae , dalam diam Sungmin menangis .

'_Tuhan, hapus rasa ini , aku akan menyakiti Donghae'_

Donghae memejamkan matanya dalam . Dia merasa hatinya bergetar ingin menangis . Dia tahu dan dia dapat merasakan , kalau Sungmin tengah menyembunyikan tangisnya juga .

Donghae berusaha menahan tangisnya , ia lepaskan ear-phone ditelinganya . Dengan mata yang tertuju pada arah depan , "Hyuung, turunkan aku di taman ", pinta Donghae lembut . Yesung menolehkan wajahnya , menatap dalam Donghae , "Kau tak ikut ke sekolah ? bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah saja , aku bisa menemanimu ", Yesung seakan tak rela meninggalkan Donghae sendirian begitu saja di taman .

Donghae menggeleng , dan menolehkan wajahnya kea rah kaca . Entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini . Tatapan tanpa cahaya dan juga kehampaan hatinya .

"Aku ingin menikmati pagiku Hyuung, kan kemarin aku tak ke taman , aku rindu dengan udara disana ", jawab Donghae pelan . Yesung mengangguk , "Baiklah " , ujar Yesung . Ia sempat melirik Sungmin ke arah belakang . Menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan herannya .

'_Kenapa ia tak mencegah Donghae ? Apa ada masalah ? ', _pikirnya .

Sungmin sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri . Menghilangkan sebuah perasaan yang tersimpan bertahun-tahun sungguh sangat sulit untuk dihapus begitu saja . Dengan air mata pun tak sanggup menghilangkan rasa cinta itu .

Hingga ia tersadar , kalau mobil yang ia tumpangi berhenti . Sungmin mengusap air matanya , lalu menurunkan buku , "Ada apa ?",tanya Sungmin kepada keduanya . Yesung menolehkan wajahnya menghadap Sungmin , "Kau melamun ya ?",tanya Yesung sedikit heran .

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya , "Maksudnya ?", Sungmin bertanya balik , "Hae, mau kemana ?",tanya Sungmin panic saat Donghae sudah membuka pintu mobil .

"Hae?", Sungmin menarik lengan Donghae saat Donghae berjalan dengan langkah-langkah ragu-ragu . Donghae mneolehkan wajahnya kea rah lain , namun Sungmin dan Yesung bisa melihat senyum manis itu .

"Kalian nikmatilah waktu berdua kalian , aku akan menikmati waktuku sendiri ", Donghae dengan lembut melepas genggaman tangan Sungmin . Hal itu membuat Yesung mengerutkan keningnya heran .

Waktu kalian berdua ?

Yesung kini yang menahan lengkah Donghae dengan membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya . Kenapa hati Sungmin terluka melihat hal itu . Hatinya terasa panas . Seperti lahar yang siap menyembur keluar .

Yesung mengelus punggung Donghae , "Apa maksudmu Hae ?", Donghae berusaha tersenyum walau hatinya menangis saat ini .

Donghae melepaskan pelukannya . Ia mengangkat tangannya , untuk meraba seseorang yang bisa merebut cintanya . Namun tak bisa ia miliki seutuhnya . Karena apa ? Hyungnya juga mencintai Yesung .

Donghae tersenyum , "Mianhae , mianhae Hyuung ",Yesung menggenggam erat tangan Donghae yang ada diatas wajahnya . Dengan mata yang memerah ia berusaha menahan tangisnya , "Maksudmu apa ?", tanya Yesung lembut sambil tangannya yang lain mengelus pipi Donghae .

Sungmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa memandangnya tanpa berkedip . Tak ada sepatah kata karena hatinyapun memilih untuk bungkam . Terlalu perih melihat hal ini semuanya .

Donghae untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum, "Itu jawabanku Hyung ", jawab Donghae dengan nada yang ia buat setenang mungkin .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya . Seakan mengerti apa maksud perkataan Donghae .

Yesung menarik tangan Donghae ke depan dadanya , air mata yang ia tahan kini perlahan turun , "Apa yang kau bicarakan Hae , apa yang kau bicarakan ?",tanya Yesung tak percaya .

Donghae melepaskan dengan susah tangannya dari genggaman Yesung , "Sudah Hyung, ini jawabanku , mengertilah , aku tak bisa menerimamu ", ujar Donghae menjelaskan .

Sungmin memandang Donghae dan Yesung bergantian . Setetes air mata yang ia tahan keluar , _'Yesung mengutarakan isi hatinya dan Donghae menolaknya ?',_tanyanya dalam hati .

Yesung menatap dalam mata Donghae yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan apapun disana . Yesung tak bisa melihat kebohongan dari mata itu . Ia memejamkan matanya , seakan ingin merasakan melalui hatinya tentang perasaan dari seseorang yang amat ia cintai dihadapannya kini .

Yesung membuka matanya , ia kembali tarik tangan Donghae , "Kau bohong Hae, kau bohong , kau mencintaiku kan ?",tanya Yesung sedikit memaksa . Donghae merasakan degup jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat cepat . Hatinya sakit bila harus mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tak ingin diucapkan . Namun ia tahu, jika ia berkata jujur, Hyungnya akan lebih merasakan sakit dari luka yang ia derita . Bukankah ia ingin membahagiakan Hyungnya ?

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya , "Tidak, aku tak mencintaimu Hyung , mianhae ", ujar Donghae pelan karena ia sendiri menahan tangisanya agar tidak pecah .

Seperti dihantam oleh ribuan batu karang . Hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping . Dia harus melakukan hal ini, demi Hyungnya .

"Kau bohong Hae, bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku , kau mencintaiku kan ?",tanya Yesung lagi seakan tak puas dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Donghae untuknya .

Sungmin merasa kakinya lemas . Ia memundurkan langkahnya . Ia ingin berlari dari tempat ini. Tapi, kakinya seakan tak mengizinkan hal itu .

Kemarin Donghae mengatakan kalau ia mencintai Yesung, namun saat ini ia mengatakan kalau ia tak mencintai Yesung ? Aneh~

'_Hae , apa maksudnya ini ?',_tanyanya lagi dalam hati .

Donghae menghela nafas beratnya , "Mianhae Sungiie Hyung, aku salah mengartikan semuanya , mianhae , aku rasa cintaku tak seperti yang kau kira", Donghae melepaskan genggaman tangan Yesung untuk kedua kalinya . Ia menyentuh wajah Yesung , menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah yang tak akan pernah ia sentuh lagi nanti .

"Aku mencintaimu hanya sebatas ikatan Dongsaeng dan Hyungnya , tak lebih dari itu ", Donghae tersenyum .

Yesung sudah tak sanggup berkata apapun . Hatinya sungguh terluka saat ini . Donghae berjalan menuju Sungmin . Ia merentangkan tangannya didepan , "Min Hyuung ", Sungmin dengan hati yang sungguh terluka menangkap tangan Donghae .

Donghae tersenyum , "Min Hyung , kau ingin melihatku bahagia kan ?",tanya Donghae dengan nada bergetarnya . Mungkin , sebentar lagi tangisan pilu akan keluar dari bibir tipisnya .

Sungmin mengangguk , "Tentu Hae, tentu ', jawab Sungmin sambil berusaha menghapus air matanya .

"Hae, katakan padaku , cara apa yang harus aku tempuh agar kau bisa merasakan hadirku berbeda dengan hadirnya Sungmin untukmu?",tanya Yesung sambil menggenggam erat tangan Donghae lainnya .

Angin semilir terasa . Tiga orang namja saling berdekatan . Donghae berada ditengah-tengah Yesung dan Sungmin .

Donghae tersenyum dan dengan sekuat tengan menahan tangisnya . Ia harus kuat . Harus kuat .

Donghae menyatukan tangannya , hingga kini tangan Sungmin dan Yesung saling bersampukan .

"Min Hyung, kebahagianku adalah melihatmu tersenyum , walau aku tak bisa melihat senyummu sampai kapanpun , tapi aku tahu jika kau tengah menangis saat ini ", Donghae tersenyum . Ia menatap lurus kedepan .

"Sungiie Hyung, kau tak perlu menempuh cara apapun , tak perlu , karena memang cintaku yang kecil ini, cintaku yang hanya sebatas ikatan persaudaraan , tak sebanding dengan cinta tulus Min Hyung kepadamu ", Sungmin membelalakan matanya mendengar penuturan Donghae .

Bagaimana Donghae mengetahui semuanya ?

Yesung menatap Sungmin tajam , lalu beralih menatap Donghae heran , "Apa yang kau katakana Hae ?",tanya Yesung . Untuk kesekian kalinya Donghae tersenyum . Menutupi tangisan hatinya .

"Min Hyung mencintaimu Hyuung, dia teramat mencintaimu , aku bisa merasakan cinta itu , apa kau tak merasakannya ?", tanya Donghae dengan suara paraunya .

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya , "Itu tidak benarkan Sungmin ? tidak benarkan ?", tanya Yesung penasaran . Sungmin hanya menatap Yesung dengan air mata yang memupuk di kelopaknya . Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk menjawab ' tidak ' .

"Sungie Hyung aku mohon , jagalah Min Hyung untukku , sayangilah dia sebagai mana ia menyayangiku , cintailah dia sebagai mana ia mencintaiku , aku tak bisa membahagiakannya Hyung ", setetes krystal bening jatuh dari sudut mata Donghae .

Yesung dan Sungmin menjatuhkan air mata saat mendengar permintaan tulus dari Donghae .

Donghae menyatukan tangan Sungmin dan Yesung , "Ku mohon ", itulah kata yang bisa Donghae ucapkan sebelum ia terisak dengan tangisannya .

Sungmin dan Yesung mendekap tubuh Donghae secara bersamaan . Memeluk tubuh Donghae sangat erat .

Yesung mencium pucuk kepala Donghae , "Aku akan membuat Sungmin bahagia untukmu , aku janji , aku akan menyayangi dan mencintainya , walau aku tak yakin dimana waktu itu akan berhenti untuk aku melakukannya , tapi aku akan berusaha ", Donghae tersenyum mendengarnya . Setidaknya usaha untuk mempersatukan Sungmin dan Yesung berhasil juga . Semua butuh proses , Donghae tahu hal itu .

Sungmin mengecup pipi Donghae dengan air mata yang terus berguli di pipinya , "Hyung sangat mencintaimu Hae, gomawo telah hadir dihidup Hyung ", Donghae tersenyum lebar saat Sungmin kembali mengecup keningnya cukup lama .

'_Gomawo telah melepas Yesung kepelukanku , aku tahu , kau kau sangat mencintainya , aku tahu Hae, aku tak akan menyiakan pengorbanan hatimu untukku , gomawo adikku, gomawo Donghaeku , kau memang keajaiban untukku '_

'_Aku merasa aku bisa merasakan kebahagian itu . Kebahagian tentang rasanya bekorban , Bekorban untuk orang yang sangat ku cintai . Walau aku tak yakin bisa melupakan Sungie Hyung dalam hatiku , namun aku rasa aku bisa berdiri tanpa dirinya disiku . Min Hyung, aku tak bisa untuk membalas semua kebaikanmu dalam hidupku, mungkin cerita kecil ini bisa mengubah hidupmu untuk lebih bewarna , Saranghaeyo '_

…

Siwon menjatuhkan air mata saat melihat pemadangan yang setidaknya membuka mata hatinya . Bahwa tak selamanya cinta itu harus bersama .

"Kau memang malaikat tak bersayap Hae , aku kagum kepadamu "

Lebih dari itu . Lebih dari kata-kata itu . Bisakah Siwon menempatkan dirinya dihati Donghae ?

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Tak terasa seminggu telah berlalu . Donghae tengah duduk dibangku taman , seperti biasanya yang ia lakukan saat menjelang sore hari .

Donghae memejamkan matanya , kala ia mengingat kejadian seminggu lalu . Tepat ditaman ini . Dia melepaskan seseorang yang sangat dicintai untuk jatuh ke pelukan hangat Hyungnya . Apa ia menyesal ? Tidak . Ia tulus melakukan hal itu .

Mungkin terlalu susah untuk melupakannya , namun ia percaya lambat laun perasaannya kepada Yesung akan memudar .

"Sendirian ?"

Donghae terkejut bukan main kala ia mendengar sebua suara yang langsung masuk kedalam telinganya . Ia pun sama sekali tak mendengar langkah kaki orang tersebut . Walau ia tahu siapa pemilik suara yang cukup merdu ini .

Siwon merasa bersalah kala ia melihat Donghae terkejut seperti itu . Siwon tersenyum , "Mianhae membuatmu terkejut ", sesal Siwon yang dibalas anggukan Donghae .

"Aniya, mungkin aku sedikit melamun hingga aku terkejut ", jawab Donghae seakan tak ingin membuat Siwon bersalah .

Siwon menggeser duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan tubuh Donghae . Donghae memejamkan matanya kala ia mencium aroma tubuh yang cukup wangi menyeruak masuk kedalam hidungnya .

"Hae ?", Donhae menolehkan wajahnya , "Hm", jawab Donghae dengan gumaman . Siwon tersenyum kala melihat wajah Donghae yang terus menerus masuk kedalam mimpinya . Mimpi yang selalu menjadi bagian menarik dalam tidurnya .

Andai kau bisa melihat Siwon , betapa tampannya ia saat ini . Lesung pipi yang menambah kadar kesempurnaan dirinya .

Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Donghae , membuat Donghae terkejut . Namun sama sekali ia tak berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon ditangannya . Ia merasa kehangatan menjalar ketubuhnya .

"Mungkin ini terlalu cepat ", Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya . Kenapa ia terasa susah untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pendam selama ini .

Donghae tersenyum sangat manis , dan hal itu semakin membuat Siwon lebih merasa gugup .

Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam , lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan . Dia berdehem kecil untuk menghilangkan rasa kaku pada pita suaranya .

"Bisakah aku menjadi matamu Hae ?",tanya Siwon yang membuat Donghae mengerutkan keningnya .

"Maksudmu apa ?",tanya Donghae tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Siwon sebelumnya .

Siwon membawa tubuh Donghae untuk menghadapnya . Walau sama sekali Donghae tak bisa melihat raut kegugupan dan kegelisahan dari wajah tampan Siwon .

"Aku ingin menjadi salah satu bagian penting dihidupmu, menjadi seseorang yang bisa turut menjagamu lebih dari seorang teman . Aku ingin menjadi suatu cahaya untuk bisa menerangi matamu Hae, mungkin kau anggap aku gila , kita baru berkenalan tak cukup lama , namun sungguh , saat aku melihatmu aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu "

Donghae tersenyum kecil , lalu ia mengusap punggung tangan Siwon yang masih setia mengenggam erat tangannya , "Mungkin aku bisa merasakan kebaikan hatimu Siwonie, hmh bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu ?", tanya Donghae hati-hati . Siwon mengangguk dengan cepat , "Tentu saja boleh ", jawab Siwon cepat .

"Dengan keadaanku seperti ini , aku tak berani mencintaimu Siwoniie, karena kau terlalu sempurna untukku, aku takut kalau aku menyakitimu kelak , aku tak ingin melihat seseorang sedih hanya karena aku ", Siwon menaruh satu jarinya didepan bibir Donghae . Meminta Donghae untuk berhenti berbicara .

"Aku mencintai keadaanmu seperti apapun Hae , bukankah aku jatuh cinta saat kondisimu memang seperti ini ?", Siwon mengelus pipi Donghae dengan lembut , "Aku tak akan menjadi bahagia kecuali bila aku merasa bahwa hidupku bermakna , dan kau tahu ?Saat aku bertemu denganmu aku mengerti , bahwa ketulusan seseorang tak terlihat dari matanya , melainkan aku bisa merasakan melalui hatiku yang beku ini Hae, aku sungguh beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu, kau mengajariku banyak hal ", Siwon membawa Donghae ke dalam pelukannya .

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanmu Siwoniie?",tanya Donghae pelan . Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Donghae , "Aku tak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya Hae ", jawab Siwon .

Donghae tersenyum , "Biarkan aku mencintaimu dengan kapasitasku yang biasa saja , namun aku harap kau bisa merubah hal itu menjadi luar biasa ", ujar Donghae sambil menitikkan air mata bahagianya .

Siwon merenggangkan pelukannya , ia kecup kening Donghae dengan sangat lama . Donghae memejamkan matanya , menikmati sentuhan bibir Siwon dikeningnya .

Ia bisa merasakan bahwa ketulusan hati Siwon dapat menyentuh relung hatinya yang teramat dalam .

"Saranghaeyo "', Siwon mengecup bibir Donghae . Donghae terkejut dengan hal itu . Ciuman pertamanya .

"Maukah kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya ?",tanya Siwon dengan nada pengharapan. Donghae berusaha mengatur nafasnya . Cukup lama Siwon menunggu hingga melihat Donghae tersenyum , "Aku mau , tapi , aku minta maaf ", Donghae menjatuhkan air matanya , "Aku tak bisa melihat wajahmu , wajah seseorang yang begitu tulus mencintaiku ", Siwon kembali mendekap tubuh Donghae .

"Bukankah aku matamu , akan ku jelaskan bagaimana wajah ku yang begitu tampan ini ", Siwon sedikit bergurau , hal itu membuat Donghae tertawa kecil .

Mereka terus berpelukan , ditemani semilir angin yang berhembus cukup kencang , namun tidak sama sekali membuat Siwon dan Donghae merasa kedinginan . Mungkin , karena pelukan hangat yang diciptakan mereka berdua .

"Hae, ada kunang-kunang ", pekik Siwon saat cahaya bewarna kecil bertebaran di atas . Tak terasa waktu cepat sekali berputar , hingga kini malam menemani kisah cinta mereka yang baru terajut indah di taman ini .

"Benarkah ?",tanya Donghae tak percaya .

Siwon kembali membawa Donghae kedalam ciuman cinta malam ini . Membiarkan kunang-kunang dan ribuan bintang di atas langit menjadi saksi atas cinta suci kisah dua umat manusia yang tengah di mabuk asmara .

Cinta tak perlu fisik sempurna bukan ? Buktinya , Siwon bisa merasakan kesempurnaan cinta yang ia raih sendiri dengan keadaan Donghae yang seperti itu .

Manis ,

Pengorbanan Donghae tak sia-sia , melepaskan seseorang yang begitu dicintainya dan juga sangat mencintainya , haya untuk membuat Sungmin bahagia . Dia tak mau, jika Sungmin bersedih dibawah kebahagiannya dengan Yesung . Donghae tahu, bahwa keajaiban cinta akan muncul tepat pada waktunya .

Dan sekarang terbukti, Siwon datang dengan cinta yang tulus untuk Donghae . Cinta sempurna yang akan menyempurnakan kisah cinta mereka .

**Lee Suhae :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: FIN :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :**

**Akhirnya hutang saya lunas lagi .. kkk~**

**Thanks buat para readers yang sudah menyempatkan membaca ff yang masih banyak kekurangan ini hm , ^^**

**Mind RnR please :D**

**Yulika : gamsa^^, nih sudah lanjuut ...**

**Kyutmin : sudah tahukan , Yemin , Sihae ^^**

Arum Junie : Melepaskan cintanya untuk orag yang dicintanya juga :( , untuk ada Woniie eoh ...

**Shetea : Yeahh ~, masalah itu tidak dibicarakan secara lanjuut disini , pairnya Sihae , Yemin**

**KittYoongFisHae : aku setuju sama kamu ^^**

**nnaglow : Sihae#sorak-sorak , senang kan ?**

**NRL LOVE FISHY : Angel end ^^, gamsa udah baca ...**

**Cutefish : nih sudah lanjuut ^^**

**Lullu20 : Jeongmal ? tentu , dilema namun Hae bisa mengatasinya sendiri ... :)**

**Dew'yellow : En Ce this love sudah baca kan ?#kedipkedipmata , hmh, tentu , Hae kan sayang sama Min ..**

**Kim Haemi : Hae : Tentu ^^#angelicsmile**

** : ^^, hae tahu harus berbuat apa ?**

**casanova indah : Ne, gamsa^^#bungkukbadan**

**arumfishy: pilih kamu , lebih baik pilih aku !#digamparHyuk**

**ok, ok, ppaii ppaiii ...**


End file.
